


And the Gunslinger followed.

by naivesilver



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: Alternate Universe - Leon : The Professional Fusion, Assassins & Hitmen, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Gun Violence, I toned some stuff down, Mentions of Underage, So beware, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unrequited Crush, but Leon is a fucked up movie and Yuuya got a fucked up life even in canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23145067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naivesilver/pseuds/naivesilver
Summary: Sometimes Leone has to avoid looking into Yuuya's eyes altogether, shining with determination under a mop of blue hair - and they really ought to do something about that, too, cut it or pin it aside, before it grows long enough to hinder his aim.Leon: The Professional!AU. Yuuya adjusts to the hitman life. Leone adjusts to having someone around 24/7. Somehow, it's not a complete disaster.
Relationships: One | Leone J.B. & Sakazaki Yuuya
Kudos: 5





	1. Oh father oh father, go dig my grave (make it long and narrow)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [janie_tangerine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/janie_tangerine/gifts).



It's when he puts the dart gun in Yuuya's hands that Leone realizes just how fast everything is going to shit.

The rifle was fine. Everyone starts with a rifle, and most start young. Hell, Leone himself started his training when he was just a few years older than Yuuya. Almost a man grown, yes, and not a twelve year old, but the point stands. Had they stuck with the rifle, it wouldn't have seemed such a big deal.

A couple weeks after Yuuya knocks on Leone's door as not to be shot in the head, though, the boy is already trailing behind him through dingy hallways, learning how to trick people into letting him inside their houses and practicing his aim on bewildered drug dealers before Leone finishes the job. The gun is smaller than most, but it still looks ridiculous in the hands of a kid, in the hands of _Yuuya_ , who only drops the cheeky preteen facade when he's learning the trade.

That's the heart of the problem, isn't it? Leone has seen Yuuya at his most annoying, bellowing obnoxious pop songs in a voice that has yet to crack and still carries a heavy French accent, commandeering the tv remote and bouncing between cheesy magical girl shows and cheap action movies whose protagonists the boy swears are the very picture of his stony-faced protector.

(Leone has yet to see any resemblance with Clint Eastwood when looking at himself in the mirror, but he likes how Yuuya's grin broadens when he thinks he's getting away with his mockery, so he lets it be.

Besides, the kid watches those muscly heroes with such a worshipful look on his face, as if he, too, wanted to single-handedly save the world, that being compared to them is hardly an insult.)

Leone remembers Yuuya before the shooting, too, when he was just the nameless neighbour boy beaten black and blue by those who were supposed to care for him. He watched the boy offer him money to kill the bastard who'd murdered his father and married his mother, and he put the same boy to bed mere hours after, curled like a baby under the covers while the apartment he'd been living in until that morning still had blood and cerebral matter spattered on the walls.

("Nothing's the same after you've killed someone" he remembers telling the boy, too.

"I know" Yuuya replied, fingers clutched tight around the glass of milk he'd been drinking, and then with more force, angrily, after Leone scoffed at his surety: "I know!"

Leone wonders still if such confidence came from the kid's need to look braver than he felt, or if there's something about Yuuya Sakazaki that he has yet to uncover.)

Leone has seen this and that and much more, and still he has never seen Yuuya look as young as he does when he's got a gun in hand. The boy's good, a fast learner and taking every lesson to heart, but his fingers seem ridiculously small as he loads the bullets, and he looks at Leone with such intense concentration that it's almost painful to behold, torn between a genuine fascination for the weapons he's being shown and a desperate need to soak in the attention he's being given. Sometimes it's too much, and he has to avoid looking into Yuuya's eyes altogether, shining with determination under a mop of blue hair - and they really ought to do something about that, too, cut it or pin it aside, before it grows long enough to hinder his aim.

(And there's one more problem, one more thing Leone can't give this child - Yuuya thinks himself in love with him.

It's the neglect talking, almost certainly, a traumatized kid looking up at an only-slightly-less-traumatized adult man and seeing an equal, someone who can fix everything. It's nothing that a good child therapist couldn't sort out, but Leone is the farthest thing from that, so he listens to the boy stammer bullshit about love day after day and never says a word.

He keeps training Yuuya, and lays down beside him in the bed because it soothes both of their night terrors, and cares about him more than he does for everyone else in the world, but he won't be a twelve year old boy's first kiss.

There are limits even a hitman knows not to trespass.)

It's concerning. It's terrifying. There should be someone else for Yuuya to cling to, beside a gruff sicario who's been alone for the last twenty-odd years.

But there's no one else, and Leone doesn't know any other life, so he corrects Yuuya's grip on the gun and feeds him the junk food he asks for, scoffs at his antics and keeps loving him in silence.

And they go on, as they've done for the past few weeks.


	2. For me, who treated you like a son (Alas, tomorrow will be a better day)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The hotel scene, revisited.

When he learns that Yuuya left to deal with Monsieur Le Bel alone, Leone runs.

Leone never runs. In his line of work, running means you're already too late. He's more the type to bide his time, to pop in at the right second without any need to hurry.

But he can feel the clock ticking, has since he read the message scrawled in the chicken scratch the boy calls writing, as if it had set off a bomb Leone needs to defuse. It ticks away in his brain, deafening, and the only way to turn it off is to race against it, finding Yuuya before it's too late.

He's taken out a handful of men before he's even made it through the hotel hall. Sloppy, sloppy work, a mistake he's likely to regret later - but it doesn't matter. Nothing matters but the boy, now.

That might prove a mistake, too, but Leone has stopped caring about it at some point in his recent life.

He doesn't find Le Bel, but it's okay. He can hunt down the bastard later. What he finds, instead and most importantly, is a bunch of goons lazing in what looks like an office room, and the kid staring vacantly at the wall, looking in equal parts furious and frightened to death. 

He kills the men when they're still turning towards him, startled by the sound of the door opening, and then catches Yuuya in his arms as the boy barrels into him at full speed. Leone picks him up easily, scrawny little thing as the kid is, and holds him tight, relishing in the feeling of bony arms wrapped around his shoulders.

Later, there will be consequences: Leone will have to rage, to scold him, to cut him off from jobs and tell him just exactly how pig-headed, reckless, unprofessional he's been. 

There's a thousand things they'll have to think about later. But the clock has stopped ticking, and Yuuya is a comforting, warm, _alive_ weight in his arms, and Leone can afford just one second to close his eyes and breath in relief.

For now, that's enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This bloody movie made me CRY LIKE A BABY and Moa made [official crossover art](https://kingkazuaki.tumblr.com/post/172828693980/plant-source-artist-credit-moahatoking) about these two as Leon and Mathilda so eh. I hope I didn't botcher it too much.  
> Also, let me know if you think I should tag something else that gets mentioned here! As I said in the tags, I toned a lot of stuff down from the movie, but who knows what I might have missed.


End file.
